The present invention is concerned with integration of the components providing the AF function and an OIS function.
By way of example, a camera assembly of this type is disclosed in WO-2013/75197 and WO-2014/083318. In the camera assembly disclosed therein, an AF function and an OIS function are provided as follows.
The lens assembly comprises a lens carriage, at least one lens having an optical axis and supported on the lens carriage in a manner allowing movement of the lens along its optical axis and an AF actuator arrangement arranged to move the lens relative to the lens carriage along the optical axis, for providing focussing.
The lens carriage is supported on the support structure in a manner allowing movement of the lens assembly relative to the support structure in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis. An OIS assembly is arranged to move the lens carriage relative to the support structure in said plane perpendicular to the optical axis. In WO-2013/75197 and WO-2014/083318, the OIS assembly comprises shape memory alloy (SMA) wires as an actuator for driving the movement, although in general other types of actuator could be used.
SMA actuator wires are known for use in miniature cameras to effect focus, zoom or optical image stabilization (OIS), as disclosed for example in WO-2013/75197 and WO-2014/083318.
A first aspect of the present invention is concerned with making of an electrical connection to the AF actuator arrangement, for example for providing power and control signals. As the AF actuator arrangement is provided on the lens assembly which is movable, such an electrical connection needs to accommodate that movement.
In this regard, WO-2014/083318 discloses making of an electrical connection through a suspension system of the OIS assembly, in particular through flexures which suspend the lens assembly on the support structure. This provides a neat and compact connection to the AF actuator arrangement. However, it has the disadvantage that only two electrical leads are provided, whereas for more advanced AF systems more than two connections are needed, for example providing leads for sensing and communications in addition to leads for ground and power.